Agent
Agent (stylized as AGEnT) is a video game "currently" in development by Rockstar North for the PlayStation 3. Agent was first announced by name in 2009, as a PS3 exclusive title developed by Rockstar North - the creators of Rockstar's acclaimed Grand Theft Auto franchise. Called a future "AAA" title by former Take-Two president Ben Feder, no further information of the game was released since it was first revealed. The game's current status for today (2019) is unknown, as Rockstar didn't reveal any information of the game. Gameplay According to Rockstar Games, Agent is a stealth-action based game, possibly based on the game play of Manhunt, another title from Rockstar. Plot Setting The game is set during the Cold War and will take players into "the world of counter-intelligence, espionage and political assassinations", according to a Rockstar press release. Rockstar has yet to reveal any details regarding the setting for the title other than the fact that it will be set in the late 1970s. Development Announcement Sony announced that Rockstar was working on a new franchise for the PlayStation 3 in July 2007 but details of the project, including its title, were not announced until June 2009 during the Sony press conference at E3. Sam Houser, founder of Rockstar, described Agent as a game the company had been wanting to make for some time, and had set out to create a unique experience for the player. Ben Feder, former president of Rockstar parent Take-Two Interactive, professed his belief that the game could achieve the same level of success as the Grand Theft Auto series, given that its development is being overseen by Rockstar Games founders Sam and Dan Houser. Speaking with GameSpot on the E3 2009 show floor, Feder explained the decision to develop the game solely for Sony's console as stemming from the increased support from Sony as an exclusive title rather than developing the game across platforms. Current status Take-Two confirmed that, as of May 2011, Agent is still in the development stages. On 24 May 2011, Take-Two confirmed that Agent was still in development at that point in time. During a fiscal earnings conference call, Take Two answered a listener’s question about Agent saying that it is indeed still in development. On 1 August 2012, when asked about Agent at Take Two's Q1 2013 report, Take-Two CEO Strauss Zelnick said "we haven't announced anything about that title". With the announcement of the PlayStation 4 on 20 February 2013, there was an expectation that Agent may have moved to become an exclusive PlayStation 4 title. However, there was no mention of the game at the launch, but developer Rockstar had signed up to support the PlayStation 4. When asked if Agent was still a PlayStation 3 title after the press conference of the PlayStation 4 reveal during a round-table media session, Sony Worldwide Studios boss Shuhei Yoshida said "You are asking the wrong person. I have some knowledge, but I'm not in a position to talk about it." Rockstar Games have also launched an official website for Agent but says nothing more than 'coming soon'. The game has also been added to the list of Rockstar's games with social club compatibility. In December of 2016, Take Two Refiled its trademarks for Agent, but as of current writing (April 2017), Agent's status is Unknown. Exclusivity Agent was initially planned as a Playstation 3 exclusive game. When asked about the exclusivity of Agent at E3 2011, CEO Jack Tretton said that he was unsure and that it was a decision for Rockstar Games to make. Gallery Screenshots Agentscreenshot.jpg Agentscreenshot2.jpg See also *The Agent Wiki Category:Games Category:Rockstar North Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Upcoming Games